You had a bad day! german
by artificus
Summary: Ja, auch das SG1Team hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Seht, wie Daniel Jack bis zur Weißglut treibt, Tial'c Blumen pflückt und Sam ihr Cyberdingens wieder findet...


SG1 hat auch mal einen schlechten Tag und wie Sam ihren Cyber-dingens wieder findet…

„Dieser Baum kommt mir bekannt vor…. Genau wie dieser ganze verfluchte Wald!

Sah der Wald bei den Knox und zich anderen Planeten nicht auch so aus? Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit" sagte Daniel Jackson mies gelaunt.

„Dafür gibt es eine logische Erklärung" schaltete Carter sich entnervt ein.

„Überall wo die Bedingungen für menschliches Leben gegeben sind, wie ausreichend Sauerstoff, geringe Belastung der Atmosphäre durch toxische Gase, eine Ozonschicht, die die ultraviolette Strahlung der Sonne - oder wie in diesem Fall - der sonnen absorbiert-„

„Wachsten Tannen, Fichten und Brenneseln" unterbrach Daniel (hätte er es nicht getan, hätte O'niel ihr das Maul gestopft) und trat mürrisch gegen einen Stein. Es kam etwas zum Vorschein.

„Sam da liegt ihr Pneumo-Katalysator, den sie auf P493660pvc verloren haben" stellte Daniel beiläufig fest, doch Carter ignorierte seine Äußerung.

Sie gingen schweigend eine Weile weiter, Colonel O'Neil ging vor ran und versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen die nervigen anderen und sich zu bringen, hinter ihm folgte Major Carter, dann Daniel. Tial'c bildete das Schlusslicht.

„Findet ihr es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass das Stargate oft irgendwo mitten in der Pampa steht und so gut wie nie bewacht ist? Warum? Wir haben einen ultrastreng bewachten Berg in dem wir es versteckt halten und für den der Steuerzahler jährlich Millionen von Milliarden bezahlt"

Tial'c pflückte Blumen und band sich daraus einen Kranz, den er sich auf seine spiegelnde Glatze legte, während die anderen vor Gereiztheit köchelten.

„Eigentlich ist es ganz nett hier" sagte Daniel, wahrscheinlich weil er noch kein einziges mal niesen musste, seit sie hier waren.

„Warum bleiben wir nicht?… und machen mal richtig Urlaub"

„Wir werden im Stargate-Center gebraucht!" rief Jack nach hinten

„_Schade, dass der Code Red verboten wurde" _dachte er schwer genervt.

„Klar, wir machen ja auch etwa… 99 der Arbeit. SG1 macht alles, SG1 hier, SG1 dort. Das nervt. Wir übernehmen sämtliche Einsätze, auch die, die nicht mal was mit dem Stargate zu tun haben. Sam, warum helfen sie eigentlich Doktor Frasier immer in der Krankenstation, sie sind Astrophysikerin und kein Arzt. Und warum wissen wir beide, wie man den Zentralcomputer im SGC bedient? Wieso ich? Ich bin Archäologe! Haben die nicht genug Deppen dort? Wenn nicht, frag ich mich, wer die Leute sind, die in der Cafeteria immer die besten Plätze besetzten.

Wisst ihr, es gibt so einige Dinge die mich stören. … die mischen uns bestimmt was ins Essen. Ansonsten wäre ich sicher nicht so muskulös, wenn ich doch den ganzen Tag rumsitze und Bücher wälze…

Und General Hammond… ich hab den Eindruck, das wir dem viel wichtiger sind als die anderen. Immerhin ging er für uns durchs Stargate um sich für uns einzusetzen.

Alle anderen SG-Teams gelten direkt als verschollen. Oder wir müssen los um sie zu holen. Und warum muss ich dann eigentlich mit? Ich bin Archäologe!

Und was ist eigentlich mit Laira, Colonel? Sie crusen durch die Galaxis und schwängern irgendwelche Weiber…"

In diesem Moment dachten Sam und Tial'c vermutlich das gleiche:

„_Oh oh -Wunder Punkt, wunder Punkt"_

„DANIEL !!! JETZT REICHT'S!" brüllte Jack mit geballten Fäusten und entsicherter Waffe und stampfte wie ein wütender Bulle auf Daniel zu. Dieser wich vor Todesangst ein paar Schritte zurück, stolperte über einen Baumstumpf und lag plötzlich mit dem Gesicht nach unten in einer tiefen stinkigen Schlammpfütze (vorausgesetzt es war Schlamm).

„Aua!" knatschte Daniel. „Sam, sehen sie was er getan hat!" doch Carter war nur froh, das Daniel überhaupt noch lebte.

„Das haben sie davon, sie Idiot! Jetzt halten sie für den Rest des Tages den Mund oder ich vergesse mich!!!" schrie Jack Daniel von oben herab an, dann drehte er sich um.

„Und Tial'c! Hör sofort auf Blumen zu pflücken! Du weißt was auf P123xyz passiert ist!!!"

Tial'c, mit seinem Blumenkranz auf dem Kopf und einem kleinen Strauß roter Blümchen in den Händen, brach aufgrund Jacks Grobheit in Tränen aus. Sogleich kümmerte Sam sich um ihn und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

„Sie unsensibles Monster, sie!" fuhr sie ihren Vorgesetzten an.

„Ich glaub, ich hab einen Splitter im Finger" meldete sich Daniel noch mal knatschig und furchtbar wehleidig zu Wort, als er sah, wie liebevoll sich Sam um den Sturzbäche weinenden Tial'c kümmerte.

„Ich hasse meinen Job" murmelte Jack ärgerlich…

„_Und wer kümmert sich jetzt um mich? Ich will auch geknuddelt werden…"_


End file.
